polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albaniaball
: Topi i Republikës së Shqipërisë |founded = November 28, 1912 |onlypredecessor = PSR Albaniaball |predicon = PSR Albania |image = C11692CE-096D-4787-AD27-C44C4BD70EA2.jpeg |caption = SHQIP SHQIP |government = Unitary constitutional parliamentary republic |personality = Respectful, Nationalist, Nice, Dangerous, Honest, havings the many Besa |language = Albanian |type = Albanian |capital = Tiranaball |affiliation = NATOball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christian * Catholic * Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Best Friend USAball Germanyball Franceball Austriaball Bangladeshball (sometimes) Hungaryball Turkeyball (according to politicians) Croatiaball Bosniaball Switzerlandball Italyball Israelcube Polandball Romaniaball |enemies = Bully Russiaball Montenegroball TRAITOR! (according to Albanians) Macedoniaball Greeceball Gypsyball Spainball Molossiaball Analbaniaball Name Stealer All I did was support chinaball |likes = SHQIP SHQIP and more SHQIP, Nationalism, Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufllaqe, Flija, Burek me djath, Kërnaca, Religious tolerance, Raki,Skanderbeg Cognac, Coast, Folk, Korça's Serenades, Bunkers |hates = It's surrounding neighbours especially Serbiaball,1244 Resolution, London Treaty of 1913, Slavicballs (Except Croatia or Bulgaria), Turkics and other Mongoloid balls, when other balls call him kebab instead of kebab remuver, the theory of having his ancestry from Caucasus and not being Paleobalkanic who that is Fairy Take from Idiot Serbs |predecessor = PSR Albaniaball |intospace = jo/no |bork = Shqip Shqip |food = Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufflaqe, Raki, Flija, Japrak, Groshë, Bakllave, Burek me djath, Hashure, Mediterrean Food |status = Only an Albanian have BESA |notes = I hope I join EU as fast as I can! I can into Eurovision final again! Thankings yuo, Eugent Bushpepa! |imagewidth = 200px |reality = |gender = Male }} Albaniaball, officially the Republic of Albaniaball, is a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in southern Europe. He is located right North of Greeceball, South of Montenegroball, West of Macedoniaball and Kosovoball or Serbiaball depending on who you ask. The country is divided into 12 counties, along with the capital Tiranaball, giving him a total area of 11,100 square miles, making him the 140th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 2.870 million inhabitants. Due to being in Europe and having an extreme distrust for Russiaball for what Soviet Unionball did, Albaniaball can into NATO, but cannot into European Union due to the ongoing conflict with Kosovo and Serbia. He is also in UNball like almost every other nation in the world. Albania is often seen as one of the most socially awkward countries in the world. He used to be allies with Soviet Unionball, but after the Sino-Soviet split, he sided with China who soon broke up with him later, and for a while, he had basically no allies. Today he is trying to be more social and open to other countries, but still has to deal with things like Kosovo and Serbia. His national day is November 28th and his Zodiac sign is Shigjetari (Sagittarius) History Albaniaball first came to the Balkans at around 1200bc. as Illyriaball. He never recorded his history because he was illiterate until he came into contact with Ancient Greeceball whose alphabet he adopted and whose armor he used and ”modified“. His first official appearance was in the 4th century bc and the strongest tribe(Dardania) was often at war with Macedonball and the Dalmatians were Pirates who often Pillaged the Italian Peninsula. In 229bc Romeball wanted to stop the piracy done by the Illyrians and declared war on them to do so. Illyria was defeated and made into a province inside of Roman Empireball. Illyria was overrun by Slavic invaders in the 6th century and pushed into Epirus Nova/Arbëria. Illyriaball still managed to stay with Byzantineball.The Illyrian tribes mixed with one another and thus formed what we now know as modern day Albania. First Albanian state After those events Albania was a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantineball, and was called the Principality of Arbanonball (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was by the Progon family (members: Progon, Gjin and Dhimitri) and they were vassals of Byzantine Empireball. But then, Byzantineball came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years (1255-1272). Then, in 1272, Kingdom of Sicilyball decided to attack Byzantineball and take the Principality of Arbanonball from his clay. Serbian Empireball in 1296 came and took Albaniaball to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Kingdom of Sicilyball does a come back and attacks Serbian Empireball by taking Durrësball from 1304-1332. But then, Medieval Kingdom of Albaniaball got born. Then, in 1335, several Albanian principalities declared independence, including the Despotate of Artaball lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Ottoman Empireball Invaded Principality of Arbanonball, leaving Despotate of Artaball untouched. In 1386-1392, Albaniaball freed itself (1386-1387 South Albania; 1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albaniaball). It lasted again, in 1414-1416 when Ottomanball set the attack again in South of Albaniaball, but still Albaniaball defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his, before Skanderbeg (his second founding father). In 1417, Despotate of Artaball was abolished forever, by Ottomanball who also managed to take Central Albaniaball, and a year later, Albaniaball finally fell. Then, Albaniaball uprised in 1432-1433 with its leader, Gjergj Arianiti, and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottoman Empireball came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was once again under rule. Kebabization and Occupation Albaniaball suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but he, even under Ottomanball rule, never kept peace and always did revelations on asking independece. Ottomanball, as they properly defeated all Balkan countries, decided to kebabize them. Albaniaball and Ottoman Bosniaball were the victims of kebabization, as Ottoman Empireball hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabisation began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albaniaball in 2-3 Eyalets (provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century, there were Albanian pashas commanding the Albanian eyalets. The Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha, named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912, Albaniaball was split into 4 eyalets (Manastir, Kosovo, Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Independence and afterwards 1912, was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs, Montenegrins, Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empireball. This pushed Albaniaball to declare independence. Ottoman Empireball agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913, Albaniaball was recognized by everyone, and Austria-Hungaryball and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albaniaball. And, with the plans of clay, Austria-Hungaryball, apart from the other Superpowers, wanted Albaniaball to have its real borders. But then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders (which are now the present borders of Albaniaball). Poor Albaniaball was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In the North, Serbo- Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In the South, the Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence, but they were unrecognized. In 1914, Albaniaball becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As World War I was about to begin, Prince Wied fled away from Albaniaball because of Albaniaball's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania after WWI 1918-1919 - The Entente as punished the Central Powers, decided to make Albaniaball a region of Italyball, Serb- Montenegrin killers take North and Greeceball take South. Fortunately, President Woodrow Wilson saves Albaniaball by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920, Albaniaball switches capital (because Durrësball was being a pro- Italian) and moves it to Tiranaball. Between 1920 and 1925, Albaniaball becomes a principality under King Zog I. In the Revolution of 1924, Fan Noli tried to make Albaniaball more European, but failed and went to USAball. Albanian Kingdomball and its Annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then, Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused, until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still, Zog refused. And, then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III, The King of Italy. Albania the Commie and the failed De-Kebabization As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting, imprisoning them and banning Islam. Between 1945 and 1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with the Soviets and became a member of the Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Khrushchev, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death, the friendship was too cold until 2 years later, they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, most isolated countries in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Through the commie times, many great Bunkers were built. At the end, Communist Albania was nothing but the Balkan/Communist counterpart of the Mongol Empire while Enver Hoxha was the Genghis Khan. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats. In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state though is a bit shady right now. Fun Facts *More Albanians live outside Albania than within the country *In 1967, Albania became the world's first atheist state *Albania is one of the very few countries where sex-selective abortion is very common *Albania has never won a medal at the olympics *Albania has about 700,000 bunkers *Over half of Albanian cars are Mercedes, and Albanians never wear seatbelts *Albania fought most of its battles against 2-10x bigger armies and won most of the time Flag Colors Main Color Emblem Color Relationships Friends/Shokët * Croatiaball - Other best friend and my Far Illyrian cousin. Even though he is Slav I like him. He also removes Serbia from his clay. * Italyball - Allies and adoptive dad. I like him a lot, but never forget 1939!! But yuo can remember vlora war tho ( ^ω^ ) * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you. Best friends forever! * Kosovoball - He's my best friend and he deserves to be reunited with me. * USAball - He bombed Serbia and let me into NATO. * Republic of Iliridaball - My other Son who speaks in a Slavic accent but hates Slavs but some of his words are different from mine. Don't worry I'll set you free. * Romaniaball - Long live Dacian-illyrian relationship. Thanks for building up a Skanderberg statue on your clay and I built up in my clay a statue of Nicolae Iorga to commemorate your colonialism in my city, Sarandë. Your language is similar to my language. But please, START RECOGNISING KOSOVO AND STOP LOVING SERBIABALL! * NATOball - Never forget 1999! * Austriaball - Good friend who always help me since WW1! * Hungaryball - Same thing I said to Austriaball. Also my first King (Ahmet Zog) married a noble Hungarian woman (Geraldine). Neutral/Asnjëanës * Bangladeshball - He is of good but one of his cities hates me. * Turkeyball - never forget the Ottoman Empire. Good thing you are peaceful now or else I will go full on Skanderbeg on yuor fat kebab ass. STOP BUILDING STUPID MOSQUES, IF YUO ARE ALLY GIB MONIES AND STOP SUPPORTING THAT DAMN BULLY OR I WILL DECALRE WAR ON YOU YOU FUCKING TURKIC ASSLICKER!!! YOU ARE MY SECOND WORST ENEMY FOREVER!!! * Bulgariaball - Good member of NATO. Now of recognizing Kosovo. Like me he not liking Macedoniaball and thinking it's fake country. Even though he being friends with Serbiaball, I am tolerating. * Chinaball - You supported me back in the day, but you left us after a while. AND NOW YOU OF LOVE SERBIA? Also WHY YOU SKIPPED MY PERFORMANCE IN EUROVISION??????! * Israelcube - He is a friend of mine, because I helped his people in World War 2, let them be safe by Nazis and he let Kosovar Albanians stay in his clay from the Kosovo War. However please stop oppressing innocent Palestinians. * Bosniaball - He is my far distant cousin from Illyriaball, though he is Slavic and RECOGNISE KOSOVO! He wants you to help him. * Montenegroball - Small brother of Serbiaball, but not oppressing Albanians in his clay and recognizing Kosovoball. Starting to be good, but am still of suspicion about him. He is sleeping most of the time, so no threat. * Greeceball - He is beings ancient in the Balkans like me and I liking his food. He is helpings me get into EUball... but why you support Serbiaball and not recognize Kosovoball and hate me???? Just because of the religion? AND STOP OPPRESSING CHAMS! EPIRUS (North and South) IS MINE STOP CLAIMING INTO IT! But plox don't cut economic ties, I get many monies from yuo... Enemies/Armiqtë * Macedoniaball - Fake country. Your western clay is mine, AND STOP OPPRESSING ALBANIANS IN YOUR CLAY OR I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU! * Russiaball - Was of good friend when I was commie, now supporting Serbia and not recognising Kosovo. REMOVE PUTIN!!! STALIN GREATEST RUSKI LEADER! * Serbiaball - WORST ENEMY!!! REMOVE STINKY MIGRANTS!!! 1999 best day of my life. FREE KOSOVO!!!! STOP CLAIMING THAT KOSOVO IS SERBIAN LAND. YUO ARE SLAV I WAS HERE BEFORE YUO!!! KOSOVO IS RIGHTFULLY ALBANIAN LAND YOU DAMN PIGDOG!!! REMOVE SERBIA FROM THE PREMISES!!! * Ottoman Empireball - Of dirty smelly shit kebab who destroy glorious Byzantium. Former form of Turkey that made me half kebab and killed the great Skanderbeg. NEVER FORGET YOU FUCKING STUPID DAMN ULTRA-NEO KEBAB TERROIST EMPIRE CREATED BY EVIL MURDOERUS AND GENOCIDER SATAN!!!!!! * Sloveniaball - Any friend of Serbiaball is my enemy. She thinks I am rude to Slavs. * Taiwanball - All I did was support Shqip Friend Chinaball for his entry into the United Nations, why you of the hatings me? * Gypsyball - Of shit countryless Indian people living in the Balkans who only steals * Uruguayball - '''KOSOVO IS ALBANIA! NOT SERBIA! '''My father hates him too. * Brazilball - The same thing I said to Uruguayball. Family * Illyriaball - Father * Italyball - Adoptive Father * Kosovoball - Son w/ Serbiaball Quotes * Kosovoball can into recognition *SLAV REMOVER *Even though I hate Slavs, I don’t hate all of them. A few examples are Bosniaball, Bulgariaball, Croatiabal and Polandball. *Former Turkey Remover *NOT KEBAB YUO IDIOT * KOSOVOBALL IS ALBANIA! Gallery C11692CE-096D-4787-AD27-C44C4BD70EA2.jpeg dMJZtHp.png|credit from 201- 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Rudx4Kq.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 38723558_309837403095381_1756258362657341440_n.jpg smfo6uH.png ARHdyOv.png 'rwIJeA7.png 'xbQTNM1.png BCRbGOH.png qgv5uVh.png (5)Adriatic_Sea.png Reich and Roll.jpg The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Wedffe.png|Albania waving his flag over Tirana FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Rocket Shqip.png Croatian Poker.jpg Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Evolving.png TMBG_(Visegrad_4)_-_Istanbul_(Not_Constantinople).png AlbaniaPB.png }} es:Albaniaball pl:Albaniaball ru:Албания sh:Albanijaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Adriatic Sea Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Red Black Category:Islam Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Republic Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Sunni Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Caucasoid Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor Category:Southeast Europe Category:Eastern Europe